<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transformation by SimonStardust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360011">Transformation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonStardust/pseuds/SimonStardust'>SimonStardust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crime Fighting, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Conditions, Medicine, Own Race, Peerons, Police, Transformation, Urban Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonStardust/pseuds/SimonStardust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Sanji Vinsmoke spurlos verschwindet, werden die beiden Kriminalbeamten Kid und Shanks auf den Fall angesetzt. Ihr erster Tatverdächtiger heißt Law Trafalgar und ist ein Medizinstudent wie jeder andere auch. Auf den ersten Blick zumindest. Nicht lange und Kid entdeckt ungewöhnliche Parallelen zwischen sich und Law. Eine davon trägt den Namen "Smile" und spielt eine größere Rolle bei der Lösung des Falls als zunächst angenommen...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hallo, ihr alle!<br/>Lange her, ich weiß. xD</p><p>Das hier wird eine wohl längere Fanfiktion, in deren Vordergrund diesmal ein - etwas - übernatürlicher Kriminalfall steht. Ich dachte, ich versuch mich mal an was Neuem. ;)</p><p>Eines gleich vorweg: Es wird mitunter um meine selbst erfundene Rasse, die "Peerons" gehen. Was genau das ist, werde ich noch nicht verraten. Ich habe viel Zeit meines Lebens damit verbracht, diese Rasse ausführlich zu entwickeln und zu optimieren und ihr eigentlicher Herkunftsort ist ein fremder Planet. Also... diese Geschichte ist zu 100% ein Spinoff, da ich niemals angedacht hatte, die Peerons so auf der Erde vorkommen zu lassen wie hier dargestellt. (Eigentlich... kommen sie gar nicht auf der Erde vor. xD)</p><p>Gewidmet ist diese Geschichte übrigens all jenen Leuten, die mir bei der Entwicklung der Peerons immer mit offenem Ohr und Ratschlägen zur Seite gestanden haben. &lt;3</p><p>Noch eine zusätzliche Erwähnung außerdem:<br/>Ich muss mich sehr bedanken bei meiner Schwester (die hier auf FF.de MichaelSilverleaf heißt). Sie ist ein treuer Betaleser, Berater für alles Polizeiliche und Professor in Zorrologie. ;)</p><p>Wie dem auch sei: Habt Spaß beim Lesen und hier erstmal einen kurzen Prolog. ^^<br/>*Kekse hinstell*<br/>Bedient euch.</p><p>Euer Simon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Am helllichten Tage verschwinden keine Menschen. Zumindest hatte Sanji das bisher angenommen. Hunde vielleicht, möglicherweise auch Kinder, aber Erwachsene? Lächerlich.</p>
<p>Abwartend blinzelte er ins tiefstehende Sonnenlicht, während er auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite starrte, um auf gar keinen Fall das Umschalten der Fußgängerampel zu verpassen. Seine Gedanken kreisten dabei um völlig profane Dinge wie den heißen Sex, den er am Vorabend noch gehabt hatte, seinen bevorstehenden Arbeitstag in <em>Jeff‘s Bar</em> <span>oder auch, dass er seiner Schwester versprochen hatte, sie am Wochenende ins Kino auszuführen. </span><span>Sie beide mochten Actionfilme mit </span><span>Romantik</span><span> und wenn er rechtzeitig reservierte, bekamen sie vielleicht noch Plätze für die Premiere des neusten Streifens </span><span>mit der umwerfenden Boa Hancock als Hauptdarstellerin.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Grünes Licht leuchtete ihm durch den Feierabendverkehr entgegen. </span>
  <span>Jetzt musste er sich beeilen. Diese Ampel hatte die verdammte Angewohnheit, zu vergessen, dass Menschen keine Flügel besaßen.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Entschuldigen Sie bitte!“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Bevor Sanji auch nur einen Fuß auf die Fahrbahn gesetzt hatte, wurde er </span>
  <span>am Arm berührt. </span>
  <span>Er wandte sich um und blickte in das flehende Gesicht einer </span>
  <span>südländischen</span>
  <span> Schönheit. </span>
  <span>Sie trug ein gepunktetes, weißes Sommerkleid und eine einzelne Rose im </span>
  <span>dunklen </span>
  <span>Haar.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Entschuldigen Sie“, wiederholte sie, „Können Sie mir vielleicht helfen?“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji war der Letzte, der großen, braunen Augen eine Bitte abschlagen konnte. </span>
  <span>Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, dann antwortete er: „</span>
  <span>Aber selbstverständlich, Madame. </span>
  <span>Worum geht es denn? Sanji ist mein Name übrigens.</span>
  <span>“</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Violet“, stellte sie sich vor, dann deutete sie auf eine schäbige Häuserzeile einige Meter weiter. „Mein Hund ist dort hineingelaufen und kommt nicht wieder, wenn ich </span><span>nach ihm </span><span>rufe. Ich habe Angst, dass ihm etwas passiert sein könnte.“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Erklärung mehr – </span>
  <span>die Gasse, die sie meinte, war eindeutig zu düster und zu verdreckt, als dass sich eine Lady dort hineinwagte. Oder überhaupt hineinwagen sollte.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Seien Sie ganz unbesorgt, ich kümmere mich darum</span><span>“, </span><span>versprach er, während er ihr im Gehen sachte eine Hand auf den Rücken legte. </span><span>Er wollte ihr Sicherheit vermitteln, </span><span>so wie er es stets zu tun pflegte, sobald </span><span>er auf eine Frau mit Problemen traf. </span><span>Denn wenn es nach ihm ging, dann war das als Mann seine höchste Pflicht</span><span>.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Bei der Gasse angelangt ließ er von Violet ab und spähte in das staubige Dämmerlicht hinein. </span>
  <span>Zu beiden Seiten türmten sich Müll und Gerümpel, </span>
  <span>seit Jahren vergessene Container rosteten </span>
  <span>in trauriger Gruppenlethargie vor sich hin </span>
  <span>und am hintersten Ende konnte er vor einem hohen Eisentor einen Lieferwagen ausmachen. </span>
  <span>Wer d</span>
  <span>iese</span>
  <span>n dort geparkt hatte, musste erstaunliches Fingerspitzengefühl an den Tag gelegt haben. Oder aber – was wahrscheinlicher war – man hatte die Gasse um das Fahrzeug herum </span>
  <span>er</span>
  <span>baut.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Weit kann er nicht gekommen sein</span><span>“, </span><span>meinte Sanji und </span><span>fuhr sich nachdenklich durchs Nackenhaar, „Aber Versteckmöglichkeiten gibt es viele. Wie heißt er denn?“</span></p>
<p>„<span>Hierro Lágrima.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>„<span>Ein Hund von Abstammung also? </span><span>Mit echtem Stammbaum?</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>„<span>Ja. Ein </span><span>Malteser</span><span>. Er ist preisgekrönt. Bitte, wir müssen ihn </span><span>unbedingt </span><span>wiederfinden.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji drückte noch einmal ermutigend Violets Schulter, dann wagte er sich in </span>
  <span>die </span>
  <span>schmale</span>
  <span> Hölle aus Schmutz hinein, von der er bislang keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, dass sie nicht unweit von seinem Arbeitsweg existierte.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Hierro!</span><span>“, </span><span>rief er, „Hierro, wo bist du? Frauchen </span><span>macht sich Sorgen</span><span>! Na, komm!“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Sein suchender Blick schweifte über blinde, zerbrochene Kellerfenster. Keines sah danach aus, als wäre kürzlich ein Hund hineingefallen, </span>
  <span>und a</span>
  <span>uch am Grunde von vergitterten Lüftungsschächten regte sich nichts. </span>
  <span>Eine beruhigende Feststellung, um ehrlich zu sein.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Hierro! Komm, </span><span>sei ein Braver</span><span>! </span><span>Komm!</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Aufmerksam näherte sich Sanji dem Lieferwagen, umrundete ihn einmal, spähte darunter und wandte sich </span>
  <span>schließlich</span>
  <span> dem Eisentor zu. </span>
  <span>Die Abstände zwischen den einzelnen Stäben waren groß genug für ein Schoßhündchen, das sich auf der Jagd nach einer Ratte oder Ähnlichem unbedingt hindurchzwängen wollte.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Was ist mit dem Tor?</span><span>“, </span><span>rief Sanji Violet zu, „Kann er auf die andere Seite gerannt sein?“</span></p>
<p>„Warten Sie! Ich glaube, ich habe da eben etwas gehört!“</p>
<p><span>A</span><span>ufgeregten Schritte</span><span>s</span><span> wagte sich Violet in die Gasse hinein </span><span>und</span> <span>blieb </span><span>dann mit dem </span><span>Klackern von Absätzen </span><span>vor</span><span> eine</span><span>m</span><span> Haufen aus Rohren und Kartonagen </span><span>stehen</span><span>. </span><span>Schon wollte sie sich daneben niederknien, doch </span><span>Sanji </span><span>konnte das unmöglich geschehen lassen</span><span>. </span><span>Von einem Moment zum nächsten war er bei ihr und hielt sie galant von der – wie er fand – unwürdigen Bewegung ab.</span></p>
<p>„<span>Lassen Sie mich das machen. </span><span>Ihr schönes Kleid wird dabei doch ganz schmutzig</span><span>“, </span><span>lächelte er sie an, „</span><span>Und treten Sie etwas zurück. </span><span>Das könnte eventuell gefährlich werden, </span><span>sollte eines dieser Rohre ins Rollen geraten</span><span>.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p><span>Violet tat wie geheißen. So oder so war es für sie nun an der Zeit, d</span><span>ie Bühne</span><span> zu räumen. </span><span>Selbst wenn im Hinblick auf Sanjis </span><span>unverfälscht </span><span>zuvorkommende</span><span> Art</span> <span>der</span><span> Hauch </span><span>eines </span><span>schlechte</span><span>n</span><span> Gewissen</span><span>s</span><span> in ihr aufkam.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji selbst zückte sein Smartphone, </span>
  <span>dann beugte er sich hinab, um in dessen Lichtkegel jedes Rohr einzeln zu inspizieren. </span>
  <span>Vielleicht </span>
  <span>hatte Hierro tatsächlich eine Ratte verfolgt und machte sich nun versteckt vor neugierigen Augen über seine Beute her. </span>
  <span>Dass der kleine Hund stecken geblieben war, schloss </span>
  <span>Sanji</span>
  <span> jedenfalls aus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Komm schon, du Scheißtöle, zeig dich! </em>
  <em>Ich hab nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit, in Kisten rumzuwühlen! Meine Schicht fängt bald an!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ja, manchmal hasste Sanji sich dafür, dass er zu schönen Frauen nicht nein sagen konnte. </span>
  <span>Er war ganz einfach zu weichherzig und schon oft hatten seine Kollegen ihn damit aufgezogen, dass es </span>
  <span>ihm eines Tages zum Verhängnis werden würde.</span>
</p>
<p>Wie Recht sie doch behielten.</p>
<p>
  <span>Ein heftiger, betäubender Schmerz am Hinterkopf </span>
  <span>nahm Sanji den Fokus. </span>
  <span>Das Handy entglitt seinem Griff, dann brach schlagartig die Dunkelheit über ihn herein. </span>
  <span>Für einen Gedanken blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr. Sonst hätte er in diesem furchtbaren Moment wohl begriffen, dass es kein Hund war, der heute verschwunden war, </span>
  <span>sondern er</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Am helllichten Tage.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kapitel 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Und hier ist auch schon das erste richtige Kapitel. Wollte euch weder länger warten lassen, noch selber länger warten. xD</p>
<p>Aus Kids Sicht schreiben macht mir einfach unerhört Spaß. Ich hoffe, man merkt es. :,D</p>
<p>Viel Spaß beim Lesen. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kid</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eine geschlagene halbe Stunde irrte ich nun schon umher und suchte nach dem richtigen Raum. Wer auch immer dieses Universitätsgelände entworfen hatte, hatte entweder geschielt oder gekifft und gehörte ungespitzt in den Erdboden gerammt.</p>
<p>„Hörsaal 5, ganz leicht zu finden. Sie müssen nur zwanzig Treppen hoch, dreimal rückwärts um das Südgebäude hüpfen und Gedichte dabei aufsagen“, murrte ich in mich hinein und verfluchte die Trulla aus dem Büro aufs Wüsteste. „Leicht zu finden – am Arsch!“</p>
<p>Ich erreichte eine schwere, zweiflügelige Tür, hinter der der Laie allenfalls ein Virenlabor vermuten würde und keine Studenten, dann warf ich einen Blick auf die daneben angebrachte Plakette. <em>Hörsaal 5</em>. Offenbar war ich am Ende meiner Odyssee angelangt.</p>
<p>Kurz schloss ich die Augen und atmete einige Male tief durch. Ich musste mich beruhigen. Unangebrachte Aggressionen schadeten dem Berufsstand und beeinträchtigen das logisch rationale Denken. Oft genug hatte man mir das während meiner Ausbildung eingetrichtert und nachdem ich deswegen beinahe meine Abschlussprüfung vermasselt hatte, war ich umsichtiger geworden. Zumeist jedenfalls.</p>
<p>Ich klopfte an, dann ging ich hinein, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Dem drögen Gemurmel nach zu urteilen hatte man mich nämlich überhaupt nicht gehört.</p>
<p>Das erste, was mir von einer überdimensionalen Leinwand herab entgegenleuchtete, war der Querschnitt eines männlichen Geschlechtsorgans.</p>
<p>
  <em>Heilige Scheiße, sowas lernen die hier?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ich war darin geschult worden, mich von </span>
  <span>kuriosen Situationen</span>
  <span> nicht irritieren zu lassen, </span>
  <span>doch ganz glückte es mir diesmal nicht</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Was vielleicht mit daran lag, dass ich für meine heutige Schicht meine Tablette weggelassen hatte und nun empfänglicher war für </span>
  <span>alles, das auch nur ansatzweise mit Sex zu tun hatte. </span>
  <span>Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mir unter dem Stichwort „Medizinstudium“ aber auch etwas mehr Spritzen und Blut vorgestellt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M</span>
  <span>eine Wangen waren zwar wärmer als sonst, aber ich selbst schnell wieder der Alte. Mit gewichtigen Schritten stieg ich die breiten Stufen zur Rechten des Saals hinab </span>
  <span>und </span>
  <span>behielt</span>
  <span> währenddessen die versammelte Studentenschar </span>
  <span>im </span>
  <span>Auge</span>
  <span>. Nicht einer von ihnen machte Anstalten, aufspringen und abhauen zu wollen. Gut für sie.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Kommissar Eustass von der Kriminalpolizei</span><span>“, </span><span>stellte ich mich unten beim Dozenten angekommen vor und hielt ihm meinen Dienstausweis unter die Nase. „</span><span>Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem gewissen Law Trafalgar. </span><span>Laut Zeugenaussagen soll er sich donnerstags um diese Zeit regelmäßig hier aufhalten.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Der Dozent sah mich durch seine Uhubrille hindurch verwirrt an, machte den Mund auf und wieder zu und wandte sich zu guter Letzt an die zur Hälfte besetzten Reihen vor sich.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Tra… falgar…</span><span>?</span><span>“, </span><span>stammelte er mit einem hilflosen Blick auf die Studenten.</span> <span>Der hatte mit Sicherheit ungefähr genauso viel Ahnung davon wie alle anderen Dozenten auch, wer genau in ihren Vorlesungen saß – nämlich gar keine.</span></p>
<p>„<span>Ich bin das.“</span></p>
<p><span>Ein schlanker, schwarzhaariger Mann am Rand der dritten Reihe erhob sich. </span><span>Er</span><span> schien einfach nur abzuwarten, </span><span>denn</span> <span>w</span><span>eder seine Stimme noch sein Gesichtsausdruck ließen irgendeine Gefühlsregung erkennen.</span></p>
<p>„<span>Ich möchte gerne mit Ihnen unter vier Augen sprechen</span><span>“, </span><span>sagte ich und nickte Richtung Ausgang. „Nach Ihnen. </span><span>Und nehmen Sie Ihren Ausweis mit.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p><span>Wir verließen </span><span>begleitet vom Getuschel der anderen Studenten </span><span>den Hörsaal</span> <span>und die ganze Zeit über bohrte sich mein Blick in seinen Nacken. </span><span>Verdächtig wirkte er nicht gerade. Er trug ein einfaches, schwarzes Sweatshirt, dessen Ärmel er an den Unterarmen hochgekrempelt hatte, </span><span>elegante Lederschuhe</span><span> und eine Jeans. Wobei diese Jeans wahrscheinlich das engste Modell der Welt war und </span><span>ich auf einmal nicht </span><span>mehr </span><span>nur aus Sicherheitsgründen froh darüber, hinter ihm zu gehen.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Draußen angekommen ver</span>
  <span>bannte</span>
  <span> ich</span>
  <span> jeden </span>
  <span>unanständigen Gedanken aus meinem Gehirn, dann </span>
  <span>dirigierte ich Trafalgar in eine abgelegene Ecke des Gebäudetraktes</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Ausweis</span><span>“, </span><span>schnarrte ich und bekam daraufhin wortlos das Plastikkärtchen entgegengehalten. </span><span>Ich nahm es an mich und </span><span>beg</span><span>an</span><span>n</span><span>, die Person auf dem Foto mit der Person direkt vor mir zu vergleichen.</span></p>
<p>
  <em>Da blas mir doch einer das Hirn weg! Ist der heiß!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sein </span>
  <span>dunkles Haar war durcheinander wie das Klischee es von einem Studenten verlangte, die Koteletten vom Foto in ihrer Realversion bereits auf dem Weg zum Backenbart </span>
  <span>und der dazugehörige Kinnbart das alles entscheidende Detail</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Gemeinsam mit jeweils zwei Ohrringen auf jeder Seite und markanten Tätowierungen, die sich über Hände und Arme zogen, </span>
  <span>fügte sich sein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild perfekt in mein Beuteschema </span>
  <span>ein</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Die Daten auf dem Ausweis sagten mir, dass </span>
  <span>er</span>
  <span> exakt 1,</span>
  <span>91m groß war </span>
  <span>und somit immer noch ganze vierzehn Zentimeter kleiner als ich. </span>
  <span>(Ja, ich war ein Riese. Was mir aber den Vorteil von garantierter Einschüchterung versch</span>
  <span>af</span>
  <span>f</span>
  <span>te</span>
  <span>.) </span>
  <span>Seinem Teint nach zu schließen kam er nicht oft an die Sonne, </span>
  <span>schien aber dennoch genug Zeit für sportliche Betätigung zu finden, </span>
  <span>da sich sehnige Muskeln unter seinem Oberteil abzeichneten. </span>
  <span>Blaugraue</span>
  <span> Augen, von denen ich nicht wusste, ob sie </span>
  <span>geschminkt</span>
  <span> oder einfach nur endlos übermüdet waren, starrten mich mit einem Ausdruck an</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>den ich</span>
  <span> als Langeweile identifizieren </span>
  <span>konnte</span>
  <span>. Nun gut, ich brauchte mittlerweile </span>
  <span>eine halbe Ewigkeit für den</span>
  <span> Abgleich.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Es ist schon etwas älter, ich weiß</span><span>“, </span><span>sagte er.</span></p>
<p>„<span>Was?</span><span>“, </span><span>entgegnete ich irritiert.</span></p>
<p>„<span>Das Foto. </span><span>Der Ausweis läuft bald ab.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>„<span>Ach so, das. </span><span>Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung.</span><span>“ </span><span>Ich zwang mich zurück zur Professionalität. „Sie sind also Herr Law Trafalgar, </span><span>26 Jahre alt, wohnhaft in </span><span>Frevancestraße 7, Neustadt. Ist das richtig?</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>„<span>Ja.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ich gab ihm seinen Ausweis zurück, dann </span>
  <span>kam ich zu meinem eigentlichen Anliegen.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Sie werden verdächtigt, etwas mit dem Verschwinden von Herrn Sanji Vinsmoke zu tun zu haben. Mehreren Augenzeugen zufolge haben Sie </span><span>heute</span><span> gegen </span><span>zwei Uhr morgens </span><span>gemeinsam mit ihm </span><em>Jeff‘s Bar</em><span> verlassen.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>„<span>Er ist verschwunden?</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Zu meinem Leidwesen klang die Verwunderung in Trafalgars Stimme echt. Selbst wenn seine Mimik sich kaum veränderte.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Allerdings. Sie sind der letzte, mit dem er gesehen wurde.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>„<span>Und jetzt </span><span>glauben alle, ich </span><span>hätte ihn entführt und umgebracht. Verstehe.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Er wich meinem Blick nicht einen Moment aus, während er das sagte. </span>
  <span>Angst hatte er also offenbar keine, </span>
  <span>doch die kühle Gelassenheit seine</span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span> Worte machte ihn </span>
  <span>mindestens genauso verdächtig. </span>
  <span>Psychopathen legten mitunter ein vergleichbares Verhalten an den Tag.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen, Herr Eustass“, fuhr er fort, die Hände in den Hosentaschen versenkt (wie zum Teufel passten die da rein?) und unablässig meinen Blickkontakt herausfordernd. „Um zehn Minuten nach vier war ich zu Hause, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich keiner bezeugen kann. Heute morgen bin ich um elf aufgestanden und habe meiner Mutter beim Einkaufen geholfen. Danach habe ich gelernt und bin seit achtzehn Uhr wieder an der Uni unterwegs. </span><span>Das mit Sanji tut mir natürlich leid; er </span><span>ist</span><span> ein netter Kerl, sehr zuvorkommend. </span><span>Ich hoffe, Sie finden ihn bald. Kann ich dann wieder zu meiner Vorlesung?</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Während er redete, hatten sich meine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. </span>
  <span>Versteckt</span>
  <span> hinter gespielter Sachlichkeit </span>
  <span>war dieser Typ unverschämt dreist </span>
  <span>und das ging mir gegen den Strich</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Angenommen, ich glaube Ihnen auch nur ein Wort</span><span>“, </span><span>schnaubte ich, „</span><span>d</span><span>ann </span><span>bleiben immer noch zwei Stunden von zwei bis vier, für die Sie keine schöne Geschichte parat haben. </span><span>Was haben Sie und Herr Vinsmoke während dieser Zeit getrieben?</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Noch mitten im Satz wurde mir klar, wie zweideutig dieser </span>
  <span>klang</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Zur Hitze der Wut gesellte sich eine andere und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mein Kopf auf Tablettenentzug mir imaginäre Bilder von gedimmtem Licht, </span>
  <span>schweißnassen Körpern und vor allem schlanken, tätowierten Fingern bescherte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Verdammter Dreck! Kid, konzentrier dich! Das ist eine Befragung und kein Date!</em>
</p>
<p><span>Ich war bereits mit </span><em>Smile</em><span> erotischen Abenteuern alles andere als abgeneigt, ohne jedoch wurde der Drang nach Sex und besonders Nähe mit jeder verstreichenden Stunde immer lästiger. Der einzige Grund, warum ich das Medikament für meine Schichten ab und zu aussetzte, war die Schärfung der Sinne, die damit einherging. </span><span>Ich </span><span>war dann</span> <span>für einige Zeit </span><span>– Dank dieser </span><span>ansonsten </span><span>nichtsnutzigen Erbkrankheit – ein menschlicher Spürhund. Allerdings ein ziemlich notgeiler.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Trafalgar legte den Kopf schief und ich glaubte, </span>
  <span>das Zucken eines Mundwinkels zu </span>
  <span>erkennen</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Getrieben ist genau das richtige Wort</span><span>“, </span><span>sagte er weiterhin vollkommen sachlich und </span><span>machte mir somit klar, dass ich mit meiner </span><span>frivolen </span><span>Annahme richtig gelegen hatte. „</span><span>Wir hatten Sex. Einen One-Night-Stand. </span><span>Wenn Sie seine Wohnung durchsuchen, finden Sie in einem der Mülleimer vielleicht sogar das benutzte Kondom.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Er war mir mit dem Oberkörper kaum merklich näher gekommen. </span>
  <span>Jedoch reichte es aus, um </span>
  <span>einen Hauch verführe</span>
  <span>risch</span>
  <span> herben Geruchs in meine Richtung zu treiben.</span>
</p>
<p>Schlagartig verstand ich.</p>
<p>
  <span>Trafalgar war nicht nur dreist, er war sogar dreister als dreist und flirtete mit mir. </span>
  <span>Die Frage war nur, ob er es tat, um mich abzulenken, oder ob er es ernst meinte.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Selbst wenn</span><span>“, </span><span>erwiderte ich und </span><span>erlaubte mir ein höhnisches Grinsen, „</span><span>d</span><span>ann werde ich immer noch herausfinden müssen, ob die DNS-Spuren daran wirklich von Ihnen stammen.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>„<span>Das </span><span>ist richtig</span><span>.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Nichts weiter. Er war nicht auf die Vorlage eingegangen, die ich ihm so großzügig </span>
  <span>dar</span>
  <span>geboten hatte. </span>
  <span>War sein Interesse an mir ebenso geschauspielert wie der Rest oder einfach nur eine Einbildung meines </span>
  <em>Smile</em>
  <span>-losen Gehirns</span>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Aber Sie müssen auch zugeben, dass ich überhaupt kein Tatmotiv habe</span><span>“, </span><span>sagte er.</span></p>
<p>„<span>Vielleicht kenne ich es auch nur nicht</span><span>“, </span><span>knirschte ich und </span><span>musste mir dennoch im Stillen eingestehen, dass er Recht hatte. Zumal das Zeitfenster von vier bis neunzehn Uhr, als uns </span><span>der Anruf des Barbesitzers Jeff</span><span> erreicht hatte, groß genug war, </span><span>um Herrn Vinsmoke </span><span>anderweitig etwas zustoßen zu lassen</span><span>. </span><span>Hatte ihn zwischendurch wirklich niemand mehr gesehen?</span></p>
<p><span>Sauer, weil ich hier </span><span>nicht weiterkam und Trafalgar anscheinend doch nichts von mir wollte, </span><span>packte ich aus dem Nichts heraus seinen Arm und zog seine Hand näher zu mir. </span><span>Dass</span><span> er </span><span>daraufhin</span><span> empört </span><span>die</span> <span>Stirn in Falten legte</span><span>, war mir egal. </span><span>Ich inspizierte </span><span>lediglich die stilisierte Tätowierung eines Virus auf seinem Handrücken und das Wort „DEATH“, welches sich Buchstabe für Buchstabe über seine Finger </span><span>zog</span><span>. Mitglied einer bekannten Bande war er meines Erachtens nach nicht, dennoch </span><span>fragte</span><span> ich: „</span><span>Das ist heutzutage erlaubt als Arzt? </span><span>Sieht aus wie Knasttattoos.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>„<span>Als Chirurg trage ich die meiste Zeit Handschuhe. </span><span>Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein</span><span>“, </span><span>erwiderte er und ich stellte zufrieden fest, dass seine Stimme einen gereizten Unterton angenommen hatte. „</span><span>Außerdem </span><span>stehen</span> <span>diese dummen</span><span> Jugendsünden </span><span>wohl kaum </span><span>in Verbindung </span><span>mit</span><span> Sanjis Verschwinden. </span><span>Ich würde wirklich gerne die Vorlesung weiterhören, wenn das alles war.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Faktisch gesehen reichte die Beweislage nicht </span>
  <span>für eine Untersuchungshaft aus</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Trafalgar</span>
  <span> war nicht vorbestraft, </span>
  <span>hatte keine polizeiliche Akte und alle drei Zeugen, die ihn mit Herrn Vinsmoke hatten verschwinden sehen </span>
  <span>und offenbar auch beide Männer besser kannten</span>
  <span>, waren vehement der Meinung gewesen, dass er zwar etwas mysteriös </span>
  <span>und kalt</span>
  <span>, aber </span>
  <span>ein durchweg guter Mensch war</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Nur das nicht bestätigte Alibi sprach gegen ihn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ohne weitere Erklärung ließ ich seine Hand los und hielt mir gleich darauf mein Handy ans Ohr.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Tashigi?</span><span>“, </span><span>plärrte ich hinein, kaum hatte sich </span><span>meine Kollegin </span><span>von der Zentrale</span><span> gemeldet. „</span><span>Du musst ein Alibi für mich überprüfen. Frevancestraße 7, Haushalt Trafalgar. Frag nach, ob irgendwer Herrn Law Trafalgar um vier oder wenigstens elf Uhr zu Hause gesehen hat. Danke, bis gleich.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ich steckte das Telefon wieder weg, dann entdeckte ich, dass man mich mit unbegeisterten Blicken aufspießte.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Ernsthaft?</span><span>“, </span><span>schnaubte</span><span> Trafalgar und verschränkte die Arme.</span></p>
<p>„<span>Ja, ernsthaft. </span><span>Ich mache keine halben Sachen</span><span>“, </span><span>entgegnete ich, verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme </span><span>und lehnte mich auf den Rückruf wartend gegen die Wand.</span> <span>Dabei ließ ich Trafalgar nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. </span><span>„</span><span>Bleiben Sie ruhig. Sollte die Geschichte stimmen, die Sie mir erzählt haben, dauert es keine zehn Minuten und Sie können zurück in den Hörsaal.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>„<span>Du.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>„<span>Was?</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>„<span>Ich biete Ihnen hiermit das Du an.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>„<span>Meinetwegen. </span><span>Ich heiße Kid.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Stille trat ein, nur durchbrochen vo</span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span> Gemurmel aus diversen angrenzenden Räumen und </span>
  <span>dem Surren einer verirrten Fliege. </span>
  <span>Ich musterte Trafalgar – nein, Law – erneut von oben bis unten und stellte fest, dass seine Tätowierungen symmetrisch waren. Auch auf </span>
  <span>beiden</span>
  <span> Unterarmen prangten stilisierte Viren. Ob er noch mehr von der Sorte hatte? </span>
  <span>Zugegeben, die Vorstellung, d</span>
  <span>ie</span>
  <span>s auf zweisam vertraute Art herauszufinden, gefiel mir immer besser. </span>
  <span>Besonders, da er mich ebens</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span> eindringlich musterte.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Was genau lernt ihr da eigentlich? Sah ja spannend aus</span><span>“, </span><span>versuchte ich mein Glück erneut </span><span>und hob vielsagend eine Braue</span><span>. Ich weigerte mich, zu akzeptieren, dass ich mir dieses gewisse Etwas zwischen uns nur einbildete.</span></p>
<p>„<span>Urologie</span><span>“, </span><span>antwortete Law mit einem Seufzen, kam </span><span>näher und lehnte sich zu mir an die Wand</span><span>. Dann </span><span>warf er mir einen Seitenblick zu und fügte mit gedämpfter Stimme an: „</span><span>Kannst gerne eine Kostprobe haben, wenn du willst.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Mein Grinsen zog sich von Ohr zu Ohr. </span>
  <span>Ich hatte eben doch richtig gelegen </span>
  <span>und die Aussicht darauf, dass sich meine unerhörten Fantasien schon bald bewahrheiten würden, </span>
  <span>brachte mein Blut in vorfreudige Wallung</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bevor ich allerdings eine Antwort geben konnte, </span>
  <span>klingelte das Handy in meiner Jackentasche</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Sofort wurde meine Miene wieder ernst. </span>
  <span>Jetzt würde sich zeigen, </span>
  <span>wie ich weiterhin mit Law zu verfahren hatte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ich nahm den Anruf entgegen, dann sprudelte Tashigis dauernervöse Stimme auch schon los.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Kid? </span><span>Kannst du mich hören?“</span></p>
<p>„Laut und deutlich. Hast du was rausgefunden?“</p>
<p>„<span>Es hat eine Weile gedauert, weil es zwei Haushalte Trafalgar unter der Adresse gibt, aber ich konnte eine gewisse Frau Lamy Trafalgar erreichen.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>„<span>Lamy…</span><span>?</span><span>“, </span><span>wiederholte ich und schielte dabei zu Law hinüber.</span></p>
<p>„<span>Meine Schwester“, </span><span>meinte er knapp.</span></p>
<p>„<span>Ja, sie sagte, sie sei die Schwester von Herrn Law Trafalgar“, bestätigte Tashigi auch sogleich. „Sie konnte mir zu elf Uhr nichts Genaueres sagen, weil sie </span><span>zu dem Zeitpunkt</span><span> bereits arbeiten war, aber sie hat zumindest bestätigt, dass sie ihren Bruder um ungefähr vier Uhr heimkommen gehört hat. Sie musste um diese Zeit </span><span>die Katze </span><span>rauslassen.“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Womit Law vorläufig aus dem Schneider war. Sehr zu meine</span>
  <span>r Zufriedenheit</span>
  <span>, ehrlich gesagt.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Danke, das reicht</span><span>“, </span><span>sagte ich und wollte schon auflegen, doch Tashigi hielt mich zurück.</span></p>
<p>„Kid, warte!“</p>
<p>„Was denn noch?“</p>
<p>Kurze Stille, dann: „Smoker hat es echt getan!“</p>
<p>
  <span>Ich wusste sofort, wovon sie sprach. </span>
  <span>Dieses Thema beschäftigte uns </span>
  <span>beide </span>
  <span>schon seit Tagen.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Echt jetzt? </span><span>Zu g</span><span>eil!“</span></p>
<p>„<span>Ja, </span><span>er hat einfach </span><span>seinen Namen eingravieren lassen. Ich hab das genau gesehen, als er vorhin am Revier ankam. Er meinte, es wäre ihm völlig egal, ob die P30 eine Dienstwaffe ist oder nicht.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>„<span>Cool, bei Gelegenheit muss ich mir das ansehen</span><span>“, </span><span>grinste ich in das Telefon hinein. „Bin gleich fertig hier. Bevor ich mich mit Shanks treffe, komm ich kurz bei euch vorbei. Liegt auf dem Weg.“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ich beendete das Gespräch, dann sah ich Law viel</span>
  <span>versprechend</span>
  <span> an.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Hast du ein Glück, dass du eine Schwester hast, die mitten in der Nacht Katzen nach draußen lässt. </span><span>Du kannst </span><span>gehen und </span><span>dir deine Vorlesung über Schwänze weiter anhören.“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Nur kurz stand ihm die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben, machte </span>
  <span>aber</span>
  <span> gleich darauf </span>
  <span>wieder </span>
  <span>Platz für die übliche kühle Miene.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Das werde ich</span><span>“, </span><span>erwiderte er und gab </span><span>seine Position</span><span> neben mir auf. Bildete ich mir das ein, oder klang er enttäuscht? „</span><span>Dann mal noch viel Erfolg bei den Ermittlungen. Ich hoffe, ich konnte </span><span>wenigstens </span><span>irgendwie behilflich sein.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Er drehte sich um und ging mit </span>
  <span>l</span>
  <span>eisen</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>federnden</span>
  <span> Schritten von dannen. </span>
  <span>Sein einladender Duft blieb noch einen Moment und </span>
  <span>ich ließ es mir nicht nehmen, </span>
  <span>vernebelt </span>
  <span>davon </span>
  <span>den Anblick seiner schlanken Silhouette </span>
  <span>zu genießen. </span>
  <span>Ehe ich den Mund aufmachte und ihm hinterherrief: „Ich kann dir meine Nummer geben, falls dir noch etwas zu dem Fall einfällt!“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abrupt blieb er stehen, wandte sich nach mir um und schickte einen Blick in meine Richtung, der mir einen angenehmen Schauer den Rücken hinabjagte.</span>
</p>
<p>„<span>Ich habe bereits alles gesagt, was ich weiß.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>„<span>Zu schade</span><span>“, </span><span>entgegnete ich amüsiert. </span><span>Wohl</span> <span>nahm er es mir übel, dass ich sein Interesse an mir gerade ebenso wenig erwidert hatte wie er zuvor das meine an ihm. </span><span>Er würde doch wegen einem kleinen, schmutzigen Spielchen nicht gleich aufgeben, oder?</span></p>
<p>„<span>Dann vielleicht für einen Termin?</span><span>“, </span><span>schlug ich </span><span>mit gespielter Unschuld </span><span>vor.</span></p>
<p>„<span>Was für ein Termin?</span><span>“</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Jetzt stand er eindeutig auf dem Schlauch.</span>
</p>
<p>„Für diese Urologie-Sache“, grinste ich. „Mir war so, als hättest du mir da vorhin ein Angebot gemacht.“</p>
<p>„<span>Oh, das.</span><span>“ </span><span>Ich konnte erkennen, wie sich sein Mund zum gefährlichsten Lächeln der Welt verzog. „</span><span>M</span><span>ach schnell, bevor ich es mir anders überlege.</span><span>“</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triumphierend verließ ich das Universitätsgebäude. Wirkliche Fortschritte den Fall Vinsmoke betreffend hatte ich natürlich nicht gemacht, dafür aber </span>
  <span>den wohl </span>
  <span>unwiderstehlichsten</span>
  <span> Kerl an der Angel, der mir je begegnet war. </span>
  <span>Er war eisig und </span>
  <span>nicht leicht zu durchschauen; das komplette Gegen</span>
  <span>stück</span>
  <span> zu einem cholerischen Hitzkopf wie mir. Und doch befanden wir uns auf einer Wellenlänge. </span>
  <span>Irgendetwas war an ihm, das mich anzog wie Scheiße Fliegen, und ich würde herausfinden, was es war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nichtsnutzige Sonne! Es ist halb neun vorbei und die ist immer noch da. Sommer ist lästig.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ich durchforstete meine Jackentasche</span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span> nach einer Sonnenbrille und setzte diese auf. Kein </span>
  <em>Smile</em>
  <span> bedeutete rückschließend auch erhöhte Lichtempfindlichkeit. Einer der Gründe, warum ich die Nachtschichten bevorzugte </span>
  <span>und </span>
  <span>meinem Partner Shanks, der eher der „Palmen, Strand und Sonne-Mensch“ war, damit gehörig auf den Geist ging</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Apropos Shanks: Ob der wohl mehr Erfolg hat als ich?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es war seine beschissene Idee gewesen, dass wir uns aufteilten und ich Law befragte, während er den langen Fahrtweg zu Herrn Vinsmokes Familie auf sich nahm, die </span>
  <span>irgendein Bonzenanwesen außerhalb der Stadt besaß</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Später wollte er sich mit mir bei der Wohnung des Ver</span>
  <span>missten</span>
  <span> treffen. </span>
  <span>Als ob das nicht Vorrang gehabt hätte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aber was soll‘s? Er ist der Ältere von uns beiden </em>
  <em>und hat ja so viel mehr Erfahrung</em>
  <em>. Muss er dann </em>
  <em>eben</em>
  <em> auf seine Kappe nehmen, wenn es deswegen Ärger gibt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Und es gab oft Ärger, denn Shanks war alles andere als ein Vorzeigepolizist </span>
  <span>und hatte seine ganz eigene, ziemlich laxe Vorstellung von Recht und Ordnung</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Ich erreichte mein Motorrad, atmete noch einmal tief durch, um eventuellem Wutrasen vorzubeugen (klappte sowieso nie) und setzte dann meinen Helm auf. Dadurch, dass Shanks für seinen Alleingang locker eine Stunde brauchen würde, hatte er mir zu einer willkommenen Pause verholfen. </span><span>Welche ich nun auch gebührend in Anspruch nahm, als ich mit knatterndem Auspuff das Universitätsgelände verließ, mein Ziel die Polizeiwache Neustadts. </span><span>Wenn Smoker sich gerade dort aufhielt, dann auch dessen Partner Zorro, mit dem ich seit der Ausbildung befreundet war. </span><span>Nach meinem Abenteuer mit dem Medizinstudenten konnte ein kleiner Wortwechsel nicht schaden und </span><span>sollte die Schlafmütze wirklich gar keine Zeit für mich haben, konnten</span> <span>Tashigi und ich zur Not immer noch über Smokers Pistole fachsimpeln</span><span>.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kapitel 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Und weiter geht's!<br/>Diesmal nicht mit Kid, sondern... ta-daa! Reiju mag ungewöhnlich als Hauptchara in ner yaoi-Geschichte sein, aber ich schwöre: Das hat alles seine Gründe!</p><p>So, jetzt spann ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter.<br/>Habt viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen. ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reiju</p><p> </p><p>Schon seit Jahrzehnten war Familie Vinsmoke Spitzenreiter auf dem Gebiet der Waffenproduktion. Unter dem Namen <em>Germa 66</em> hatte sie sich ein Imperium erbaut, welches unverzichtbar war für Regierungen und Streitkräfte aus aller Welt. Immer auf der Suche nach den neusten Technologien und auf stetes Wachstum bedacht räumte sie Konkurrenz unbarmherzig aus dem Weg; sei es durch Bestechung, Erpressung oder bloßes Aufkaufen. Gegner und Kritiker gab es natürlich viele, doch was wog schon das Wort von Aktivisten gegen das Geld unzähliger Käufer? Solange nicht die gesamte Menschheit lernte, Konflikte auf friedliche Weise zu lösen, und solange die Herrschenden dieser Welt abhängig waren von <em>Germa 66</em>, solange würde das Unternehmen auch bestehen.</p><p>Auf einem sanft abfallenden Hügel, umgeben von lichten Buchenwäldern und beschaulichen Wiesen, erhob sich das Vinsmoke-Anwesen. Der Garten war großzügig angelegt und um diese Zeit im Juni erstrahlte er von der späten Abendsonne beleuchtet in flammender Pracht. Es war warm und vom Pool her drang Gelächter durch die Blumenrabatten und Formschnitte, gefolgt von lautem Platschen. Drei der vier Vinsmoke-Söhne lebten nach wie vor in Saus und Braus unter einem Dach mit ihrem Vater und ließen es sich nicht nehmen, nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag als angehende Geschäftsmänner der Dekadenz zu frönen.</p><p>Ein schäbiger, weinroter Chevrolet Malibu mit Neustädter Kennzeichen bahnte sich soeben den Weg die verschwenderisch erbaute Serpentinenstraße hinauf. Zwischendurch hustete und spuckte er zwar ein paar Male, doch treu wie er war, erreichte er schließlich das Tor des Anwesens. Sofort war Wachpersonal zur Stelle und gab nach einer kurzen Diskussion das Anliegen des Besuchs per Fernsprechanlage an den Hausherrn weiter. Nahezu lautlos schoben sich daraufhin die Torflügel zu beiden Seiten auf und das Auto setzte sich mit einem Hüpfer erneut in Bewegung.</p><p>Als der unerwartete Gast hereingebeten wurde, stand Reiju Vinsmoke gerade in der Lounge an der Hausbar. Eigentlich wollte sie nur eine Runde Drinks für sich und ihre Brüder mixen und anschließend ihren Platz auf einem Liegestuhl am Pool wieder beziehen, um <em>Das Arroganz-Prinzip</em> weiterzulesen. Die sich nähernden Stimmen ihres Vaters und des Fremden jedoch ließen sie hellhörig werden.</p><p>„...sag ich doch nicht nein zu einem kleinen Gläschen!“</p><p>„Wenn Sie sich sicher sind? Hier entlang bitte.“</p><p>Die Tür wurde geöffnet und herein kam – gefolgt von der breitschultrigen Figur Jajji Vinsmokes – ein schlecht rasierter Mann Anfang 40 mit rotem, strähnigem Haar. Er trug ein schlampig zugeknöpftes, weißes Hemd und eine geblümte Caprihose, die wie geradewegs aus den Siebzigern entlaufen wirkte. Den starken Kontrast dazu bildeten einerseits die Waffe an seinem Gürtel und andererseits drei Narben, die sich fast senkrecht über sein linkes Auge zogen.</p><p>„Wirklich schick haben Sie sich hier eingerichtet, Herr Vinsmoke!“, frohlockte er auch sogleich, während er sich beeindruckt umsah. „Da braucht man gar nicht mehr in den Urlaub zu fliegen, was?“</p><p>Es war eindeutig, dass er niedrigere Standards gewöhnt war, und sympathisch war er Reiju auch nicht. Was also wollte er hier? Und noch viel wichtiger: Weshalb hatte ihr Vater ihn in die Lounge eingeladen?</p><p>„Aber wo bleiben denn meine Manieren?“ Jetzt hatte er Reiju entdeckt und ging geradewegs auf sie zu, um ihre Hand für einen Kuss an sich zu ziehen. „Mein Name ist Shanks. Und Sie müssen die bezaubernde Ehefrau Vinsmoke sein.“</p><p>Nicht hektisch, aber bestimmt entzog Reiju ihm die Hand, bevor sie sie ihm erneut hinhielt. Für einen Handschlag diesmal.</p><p>„Tochter“, sagte sie nüchtern. „Willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Heim. Ich heiße Reiju und wenn Sie nichts Wichtiges mit mir zu besprechen haben, dann möchte ich Sie bitten, sich wieder an meinen Vater zu wenden.“</p><p>Shanks wurde nicht einmal rot, als er begriff, in welches Fettnäpfchen er gerade getreten war. Er lachte nur und begann wild Reijus Hand zu schütteln.</p><p>„Oho! Aber selbstverständlich! Natürlich!“ Er wandte sich nach Jajji um, der sich bereits auf einem mit grauem Samt bezogenen Sofa niedergelassen hatte. „Eine wirklich erstklassige Tochter haben Sie da! Und so bildschön!“</p><p>Reiju wusste, dass sie eine gewisse Wirkung auf Männer hatte. Das blieb ganz einfach nicht aus, wenn man wie sie stets auf ein gepflegtes Äußeres bedacht und zudem mit ebenso üppigen Lippen wie auch Brüsten gesegnet war. Nicht besser machte es wahrscheinlich der Umstand, dass ihre einzige Kleidung im Moment ein verspielter Bikini mit einem Hausmantel aus schwarzem Chiffon darüber war. Dazu kam ihr von einem Reif zurückgehaltenes, pinkes Haar, das mysteriös ihr rechtes Auge verdeckte und die Angewohnheit hatte, sich wie eine exotische Blume in Gedächtnisse einzubrennen.</p><p>All jene lechzenden Dummköpfe, die sich von ihrem Aussehen blenden ließen, spielten allerdings ein verlorenes Spiel mit ihr. Aus Prinzip ging sie nicht auf Avancen ein und beherrschte das knallharte Pokerface einer Geschäftsfrau. Immerhin war auch sie eine Vinsmoke mit einem Ruf, den es zu bewahren galt.</p><p>„Danke für die Komplimente“, sagte sie kalt. Wenigstens hatte der Trottel aufgehört, ihr die Hand zu zerquetschen.</p><p>„Ich weiß, dass ich eine erstklassige Tochter habe“, kam es da prahlerisch von Jajji. „Ich bin auch sehr stolz auf sie. Erst vor einem Monat hat sie die Geschäftsleitung von Werk 3 übernommen. Sie macht ihre Sache gut und steht mir in kaum etwas nach. Wahre Perfektion.“</p><p>„Also, wenn Sie das daran messen wollen...“</p><p>Shanks schien nicht ganz einverstanden damit, wie Wertschätzung im Hause Vinsmoke gehandhabt wurde. Reiju hingegen reagierte mit einem kleinen Lächeln und einem „Danke, Papa“, dann griff sie nach einer Limette, um diese aufzuschneiden.</p><p>„Aber sind Sie nicht aus einem ganz anderen Grund hier, Shanks?“ Jajji wies einladend auf das Sofa schräg rechts von sich. „Nehmen Sie Platz und dann erzählen Sie bitte, was genau einen Kriminalbeamten wie Sie hierher führt.“</p><p>Es war nach außen hin nicht sichtbar, doch das Wort „Kriminalbeamter“ ließ in Reijus Kopf die Alarmglocken schrillen. Sie befestigte einzelne Limettenscheiben an Glasrändern und hatte dennoch aus dem Augenwinkel im Blick, wie Shanks sich nun zu ihrem Vater gesellte. Die Methoden von <em>Germa 66</em> waren nicht immer das, was man als rechtskonform bezeichnete, und genau aus diesem Grund vertraute sie dem Eindringling von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger. Ihre einzige Hoffnung war, dass ihr Vater, der völlig gelassen blieb, die Situation unter Kontrolle hatte.</p><p>„Reiju, wenn du so freundlich wärst und uns zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Gin bringen könntest?“</p><p>Die Formulierung war präzise gewählt und nicht das, was Reiju zu hören gehofft hatte. Nur ein oder zwei andere Satzteile und es wäre für sie die versteckte Aufforderung gewesen, das Glas für den Gast mit Gift zu präparieren.</p><p>„Sofort, Papa.“</p><p>Sie platzierte das Gewünschte auf einem Tablett und umrundete die Bar, um es vor Jajji auf dem Kaffeetisch abzustellen. Danach zog sie sich wieder zurück. Nicht jedoch ohne Shanks einen warnenden Blick zukommen zu lassen. Sollte er sich auch nur den kleinsten Fehltritt erlauben, so hatte sie das Küchenmesser in Griffweite.</p><p>Gönnerhaft lächelnd schenkte Jajji Shanks und sich ein und bot dabei mit seiner massigen Gestalt einen durchaus imposanten Anblick, den man in der Geschäftswelt zu respektieren gelernt hatte. Markenzeichen war dabei nicht nur seine ausladende, blonde Haarmähne und der Schnauzbart, auf den ein jeder Musketier stolz gewesen wäre, sondern auch die an einem Ende merkwürdig gekringelten Augenbrauen, welche er an jedes seiner Kinder vererbt hatte.</p><p>„Bitteschön. Ein edler Tropfen aus eigenem Wacholderanbau.“</p><p>Er reichte Shanks das Glas, der anerkennend nickte, einen Schluck davon nahm und noch viel anerkennender nickte.</p><p>„Das nenn ich mir einen Schnaps! Den würde ich sofort flaschenweise kaufen!“</p><p>„Nachher sehr gerne. Wenn Sie nun...“</p><p>„Richtig! Meine Arbeit!“</p><p>Schlagartig verschwand das vergnügte Lachen aus Shanks’ Gesicht und wich einer zutiefst ernsten Miene, die weder Jajji noch Reiju an dem Polizisten erwartet hatten. Er stellte das Glas nieder, verschränkte die Finger beider Hände ineinander und sagte schließlich mit belegter Stimme: „Es tut mir sehr Leid, Herr Vinsmoke, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass seit heute Nacht um zwei Uhr ihr Sohn Sanji als vermisst gilt.“</p><p>Bis hierhin hatte Reiju unter Anspannung das Geschehen verfolgt, jederzeit bereit zu handeln, sollte es zur Auseinandersetzung kommen. Die so unerwartete Nachricht aber traf sie an einer in diesem Moment völlig ungeschützten Stelle, die sie dem Erfolg zuliebe stets wegzusperren pflegte, und beinahe hätte sie mit der Sodaflasche in ihren Händen ein Glas umgestoßen. Beinahe.</p><p>„Noch vermisster als für gewöhnlich? Ist das alles?“</p><p>Jajjis Stimme schallte unbarmherzig durch den Raum, gab Reiju klar zu erkennen, dass sie Haltung bewahren musste, und löste bei Shanks Verwirrung aus.</p><p>„Als für gewöhnlich?“, wiederholte er. „Wie darf ich das verstehen? Ist der Junge… dauerverloren gegangen, oder wie?“</p><p>„Vor Jahren meinte der Nichtsnutz, er müsse nach Frankreich auswandern, um Koch zu werden.“ In Jajjis Blick lag reine Verachtung. „Seitdem habe ich nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört. Und es ist mir auch egal.“</p><p>Jetzt glich Shanks einem Mensch gewordenen Fragezeichen.</p><p>„Er… wohnt aber doch nicht weit weg von hier in Neustadt?“</p><p>„Tut er das, ja? Wie schon gesagt: Ist mir egal.“</p><p>Jajji nahm einen Schluck vom Gin und sah Shanks mit Nachdruck an. Dieser starrte noch einen Augenblick entgeistert ins Leere, sammelte sich aber dann und hakte nach: „Also hat niemand hier in letzter Zeit Kontakt zu ihm gehabt, ist das richtig?“</p><p>„Niemand, nein.“</p><p>Eigentlich hätte diese schnelle und bestimmte Antwort genügen müssen. Zumindest wäre es Reiju lieb gewesen. Kriminalbeamte jedoch waren gewiss nicht von gestern und somit Shanks’ Blick, der zu ihr herüberwanderte, ein Übel, mit dem sie gerechnet hatte.</p><p>„Was ist mit Ihnen, Reiju? Haben Sie Kontakt zu Ihrem Bruder?“</p><p>Fakt war, dass sie sehr wohl Kontakt zu Sanji hatte. Genauer gesagt hatte sie ihn nie abgebrochen. Sie hatte alles miterlebt: Die fortwährenden Demütigungen zu Hause und sein Verzweifeln am väterlichen Drill, sein Verschwinden in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion, den Kampf um Ausbildungsplatz, Miete und die gesamte Existenz in einem fremden Land und letztendlich auch, wie er wieder zurückgekehrt war. Sie hatte ihm sogar geholfen, indem sie ihm einen ordentlichen Job in einer Bar vermittelt hatte. Alles hinter dem Rücken ihrer restlichen Familie.</p><p>„Nein“, antwortete sie kopfschüttelnd und stellte der Reihe nach die angerichteten Mojitos auf ein zweites Tablett. Dann blickte sie direkt in Shanks’ wachsame Augen. „Niemand hier hat Kontakt zu Sanji.“</p><p>„Tja, das ist dann wohl… sehr schade.“</p><p>Shanks zog eine bedauernde Grimasse und kratzte sich am Kopf. Wahrscheinlich hatte Reiju soeben den ganz richtigen Eindruck noch verstärkt, dass Sanji in diesem Haushalt ein Tabuthema war. Sollte ihr Recht sein. Solange sie nur nicht zugeben musste, wie viel er ihr bedeutete, und damit bei ihrem Vater in Ungnade fiel.</p><p>Sie nahm das Tablett, balancierte es auf einer Hand und meinte dann: „Ich bin wieder draußen beim Pool, wenn es genehm ist. Außer, es gibt noch etwas, das Sie mich fragen möchten, Shanks.“</p><p>„Das gibt es in der Tat.“ Fast wäre Reiju das Herz in die Hose gerutscht, doch Shanks, der sich erhoben und schnell den Gin geleert hatte, nahm nun einzig die Drinks in Augenschein. „Das ist ganz schön viel Alkohol für eine junge Frau alleine. Also gehe ich entweder der Annahme, dass ich eingeladen bin, oder hinterm Haus steigt eine Poolparty.“</p><p>„Oh, Sie meinen die Mojitos. Die sind für meine Brüder.“</p><p>„Noch mehr Brüder?“ Schwer beeindruckt hob Shanks die Brauen und wandte sich Jajji zu. „Da waren Sie aber ganz schön fleißig, mein Guter! Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich Ihre Söhne auch noch befrage? Nur der Vollständigkeit halber.“</p><p>„Nur zu“, nickte Jajji. „Reiju, wenn du unserem Gast bitte den Weg zeigen würdest?“</p><p>„Kommen Sie mit.“</p><p>Ein aufgesetztes Lächeln verbarg ihre wahren Gedanken und Gefühle, während sie Shanks durch die Hintertür auf die mediterran gestaltete Terrasse hinausführte. Abgesehen von einer Sitzgruppe, wo sie ihr Tablett abstellte, einem Grill und einem von Palmen gesäumten Säulengang befand sich hier ebenfalls der sanft abfallende Einstieg des mit Natursteinplatten gefliesten Pools, der weiter hinten an Tiefe gewann und zum ausladenden Schwimmteich wurde.</p><p>„Hey, Reiju!“</p><p>„Bist du endlich fertig? Hat voll lange gedauert!“</p><p>„Wer ist denn der Spacko da?“</p><p>Drei Gestalten kamen nähergeschwommen, eine anmaßender als die vorherige. Geschwister suchte man sich eben nicht aus.</p><p>„Entschuldigen Sie bitte das Verhalten meiner Brüder.“</p><p>Eine abgenutzte Floskel, die Reijus Mund nur der Höflichkeit wegen verließ. Wenn es nach ihr ging, hatten sich die vier unverschämten Männer allesamt untereinander verdient. Bestätigt wurde sie in dieser Annahme zusätzlich, da Shanks lachend abwinkte.</p><p>„Ach was! Das sind doch drei ordentliche Burschen. Denen werde ich die Ohren schon noch langziehen, sollte Bedarf bestehen.“</p><p>Einen nach dem anderen spuckte das Wasser die „ordentlichen Burschen“ nun aus und offenbarte somit, dass jeder von ihnen nicht nur knalliges Haar in jeweils einer anderen Farbe hatte, sondern auch exakt dazu passende Badehosen. Entfernt erinnerten sie an ein gewisses Enten-Trio aus diesen allseits bekannten Comics.</p><p>Reiju gab ihr Bestes, beide Parteien untereinander bekannt zu machen.</p><p>„Ichiji.“</p><p>Rote Haare, rote Hose und ein überhebliches Lächeln.</p><p>„Niji.“</p><p>Blaue Haare, blaue Hose und ein breites Feixen.</p><p>„Yonji.“</p><p>Grüne Haare, grüne Hose und ein verschlagenes Grinsen.</p><p>„Und das hier ist Shanks von der Kriminalpolizei. Er möchte euch ein paar Fragen bezüglich Sanji stellen.“</p><p>Sofortiges Gelächter ertönte und obwohl sie es erahnt hatte, fühlte Reiju einen Stich in ihrer Brust. Umso schlimmer, dass sie, um den Schein zu wahren, ein ähnlich bedauerndes Kichern von sich geben musste.</p><p>„Die können Sie gerne stellen!“, krakeelte Niji an Shanks gewandt.</p><p>„Wird nur nicht so viel zu beantworten geben!“, fügte Yonji an, der sich an der Schulter seines Bruders festhalten musste, um vor Lachen nicht umzufallen.</p><p>„Amüsiert euch“, schaltete sich Reiju dazwischen. Sie hatte ihr Buch aufgehoben und zog den Mantel enger um sich. „Ich gehe auf mein Zimmer. Allmählich wird mir hier draußen doch etwas kalt. Shanks, wenn Sie möchten, können Sie meinen Drink haben.“</p><p>Nach einem Cocktail war ihr nun wirklich nicht mehr zu Mute.</p><p>„Wow! Dankeschön! Sehr zuvorkommend!“</p><p>Sogleich grabschte er sich ein Glas vom Tablett und prostete Reiju zu. Diese setzte noch ein letztes, freundliches Lächeln auf, dann drehte sie sich um und verließ die Terrasse, bevor ihre aufsteigende Wut am Ende doch noch überhand nahm.</p><p> </p><p>Oben in ihrem Zimmer angelangt schloss Reiju leise die Tür, legte das Buch auf den Schreibtisch und sank langsam auf der Bettkante nieder. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie versuchte dies zu kaschieren, indem sie ihre Finger immer wieder in ihre von halbtransparentem Stoff verdeckten Oberschenkel grub. Selbst jetzt noch, da sie alleine war, gestand sie sich keine Gefühlsregung zu. Eine solche wäre nur hinderlich bei jeglichem Unternehmen. Und unternehmen musste sie etwas. Sie konnte sich nicht auf einen heruntergekommenen Polizisten verlassen, der sich lieber gemeinsam mit ihren Brüdern betrank als wirklich an seinem Fall zu arbeiten.</p><p>Mit mehr Schwung als beabsichtigt stand sie auf und fischte ihr iPhone vom Nachtkästchen. Schnell hatte sie Sanjis Nummer gewählt und wartete mit bange pochendem Herzen auf eine Reaktion.</p><p>Es tutete einmal.</p><p>Zweimal.</p><p>Dreimal.</p><p>…</p><p>Reiju hörte auf zu zählen und begann stattdessen unruhig in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Sanji musste einfach an sein Handy gehen. Er musste! Sie hatten sich doch vor zwei Tagen noch für dieses Wochenende zu einem gemeinsamen Abend mit Kino und selbstgemachtem Essen verabredet!</p><p>Endlich erklang das Geräusch eines angenommenen Anrufs.</p><p>„Sanji! Verdammt, was bin ich froh, dass ich dich erreiche! Die Polizei war gerade hier und...“</p><p>„...sprechen Sie bitte nach dem Signalton.“</p><p>Es war die verdammte Mailbox.</p><p>„Sanji, bitte!“</p><p>Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass dieser Shanks wirklich Recht behalten sollte, und drückte rabiat auf Wahlwiederholung. Ihre Augen brannten und sie hatte das Gefühl, als müsse sie sich jeden Moment übergeben. Schon oft hatte sie sich um ihren kleinen Bruder Sorgen gemacht, nicht jedoch in diesem Ausmaß.</p><p>„Leider ist der angerufene Teilnehmer gerade nicht erreichbar. Wenn Sie eine Nachricht hinterlassen wollen...“</p><p>Reiju legte auf und rief wieder an. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Bestimmt hatte Sanji sein Handy einfach nur verlegt oder irgendwo vergessen.</p><p>Warum aber dann liefen ihr heiße Tränen die Wangen hinab? Und warum konnte sie sich nicht länger auf den Beinen halten, sondern sackte kraftlos an ihrem Schreibtisch zusammen?</p><p>„Leider ist der angerufene Teilnehmer...“</p><p>Erneut abgewürgt, erneut angerufen. Immer und immer wieder, während eine ihr unbekannte Panik schleichend von ihr Besitz ergriff und sich eiskalt an ihren Nacken klammerte. Unzählige absurde und grausame Szenarien schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Wieso Sanji? Wo war er? War es ein Unfall gewesen oder gab es Schuldige? Hatte man ihn niedergeschlagen? Ertränkt? Gevierteilt? An Fleischerhaken zum Ausbluten aufgehängt, um eine nicht existierende, finstere Gottheit zu besänftigen?</p><p>„Leider ist der...“</p><p>Mit einem undefinierbaren Zischen warf Reiju das Telefon vor sich auf den Tisch und begrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie hier schon so saß und langsam versiegten auch ihre letzten Tränen. Sie hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr, um weiterzuweinen. Sanji war das einzige an Herzenswärme, das es in ihrem Leben noch gab, seit ihre Mutter kurz nach der Geburt der Vierlinge erkrankt und wenige Jahre später schließlich gestorben war. Er hatte ihr immer wieder Kraft gegeben und sie aufgemuntert, wenn die Karriere unnötige Skrupellosigkeit von ihr abverlangt hatte oder sie einfach erschöpft gewesen war vom Umgang mit dem Rest der Familie. Nun aber war er unerreichbar. Fort. Vermisst, wenn sie der Polizei tatsächlich Glauben schenken konnte.</p><p>Wobei da aber grundlegend etwas keinen Sinn ergab. Selbst wenn sie sich aberhunderte von schrecklichen Tathergängen ausmalte – wer hätte diese denn ausführen sollen?</p><p>Sanji war flink und hatte einen schwarzen Gurt im Kickboxen. Gegen einen dahergelaufenen Kleinkriminellen hätte er sich auf jeden Fall zu behaupten gewusst. Außerdem war er beliebt und hatte dort, wo er arbeitete, viele Freunde gefunden. Niemals hatte er auch nur irgendjemanden erwähnt, der ihn hasste oder mit dem es ernstzunehmende Probleme gab. Kurzum: Feinde hatte er keine.</p><p>Oder vielleicht doch?</p><p>War die Familie Vinsmoke nicht sein größter und auch offensichtlichster Feind?</p><p>Plötzlich saß Reiju kerzengerade in ihrem Stuhl und ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinab. So sehr sie es auch wollte, sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht ausschließen, dass ihr eigener Vater oder noch viel wahrscheinlicher ihre dummen Brüder mit Sanjis Verschwinden zu tun hatten. Zu oft fiel das Wort „Nichtsnutz“ mit ihm im Zusammenhang. Sollte sich nun in einer der vielen Waffenfabriken ein Weg gefunden haben, wie er sehr wohl von Nutzen sein konnte…</p><p>Nein, der Satz war zu scheußlich, um ihn weiterzudenken.</p><p>Abrupt stand Reiju auf. Sie brauchte Beweise. Ihr Problem dabei war nur, dass sie zwar sehr wohl wusste, wo und wie diese zu finden waren, doch ein Eindringen in das Privatbüro ihres Vaters wäre erstens ein riesiger Vertrauensbruch und zweitens etwas, das ausgeklügelter Planung bedurfte.</p><p><em>Heute nicht. Nein, das geht unmöglich. Nicht, solange er im Haus ist. Was aber ist mit morgen? </em> <em>Ist er da nicht eingeladen bei diesem… wie hieß er noch gleich? </em> <em>Irgendetwas mit „Don“…?</em></p><p>Die zarte Melodie von Edvard Griegs <em>Morgenstimmung</em>, die aus den Lautsprechern ihres iPhones tönte, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Es war der Klingelton, den sie für Sanji eingestellt hatte.</p><p>Niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich um Punkt 22 Uhr verzweifelter auf ein Telefon gestürzt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>